hedgies_gamefandomcom-20200214-history
Winter Feast 2019
The Winter Feast has begun. Level 12 is required to unlock the Winter Feast. We have 19 days and 12 hours to complete all the quests. There's holiday fishing with a special Christmas Perch, 2 limited winter crops to grow, Christmas Snowdrifts to dig up, holiday festival orders to fill, 14 new recipes to learn. Let's get started collecting those Christmas Coins. Don't forget to keep checking back for updates as more information is gathered (Hold down the shift key and click the reload arrow beside your address bar for a fresh page). |-|Feast Summary= ❄️2 Winter Crops - Spruce Trees (65c, 1hr 30m timer, yield 3), Holly (req. Holiday Level 5, 50c, 25 m timer, yield 3). ❄️Christmas Snowdrift ground spawn - can drop any spawned items plus energy, xp, and Christmas Coins. ❄️Christmas Coins - The feast currency can be collected from snowdrifts, holiday orders, culinary orders that include winter items, guest house tasks, selling holiday dishes, and quests. ❄️New Holiday Festival Building - Similar to the Tailors's Battles, but includes Holiday levels. Different Holiday levels are required to unlock new recipes. ❄️14 new recipes - 4 are researched in the Science Machine, 10 require recipes from the Shop under the feast tab. ❄️The Feast timer can be found under the Feast tab in the Shop and in the Holiday Festival. ❄️New Winter Fish and Bait - Limited edition fish that require new bait studied in the Science Machine. ❄️If a quest specifies what type of order, you must use the appropriate festival. ❄️Christmas orders count towards guest house order tasks. ❄️Don't forget you can speed the fishing holes by feeding the fish. Keep fishing! |-|Holiday Festival Building= The Holiday Festival works in similar fashion to the Tailors' Battles. New orders appear every 2 hours with a max of 6 orders held in waiting. There's a reward gift with every 6 completed orders and an increase in your Holiday Level. The orders pay Christmas coins and regular coins. You can choose to buy new orders using the plus sign button on the far right when order slots are available. Unlike the Tailors' Battles, there is a level bar at the top of the festival order screen. Unlocking recipes in the Science Machine require different level achievements. |-|Quests= Winter Quests winter 19 1.PNG winter 19 2.PNG winter 19 3.PNG winter 19 4.PNG winter 19 5.PNG winter 19 6.PNG winter 19 7.PNG winter 19 8.PNG winter 19 9.PNG winter 19 10.PNG winter 19 11.PNG winter 19 12.PNG winter 19 13.PNG winter 19 14.PNG winter 19 15.PNG winter 19 16.PNG winter 19 17.PNG winter 19 18.PNG winter 19 19.PNG winter 19 20.PNG winter 19 21.PNG winter 19 22.PNG winter 19 23.PNG winter 19 24.PNG winter 19 25.PNG winter 19 26.PNG Holiday Festival Quests Level 5 Holiday_festival_L5_1.png holiday festival L5 2.PNG holiday festival L5 3.PNG holiday festival L5 4.PNG holiday festival L5 5.PNG holiday festival L5 6.PNG Holiday festival L5 7.PNG Holiday festival L5 8.PNG Holiday festival L5 9.PNG Holiday festival L5 10.PNG Holiday festival L5 11.PNG Holiday festival L5 12.PNG Holiday festival L5 13.PNG Holiday festival L5 14.PNG Holiday festival L5 15.PNG Holiday festival L5 16.PNG Holiday festival L5 17.PNG Holiday festival L5 18.PNG Holiday festival L5 19.PNG Holiday festival L5 20.PNG holiday festival L5 21.PNG holiday festival L5 22.PNG Holiday Festival Quests Level 15 Holiday_festival_L15_1.png Holiday festival L15 2.PNG Holiday festival L15 3.PNG Holiday festival L15 4.PNG holiday festival L15 5.PNG holiday festival L15 6.PNG Holiday festival L15 7.PNG Holiday festival L15 8.PNG Holiday festival L15 9.PNG Holiday festival L15 10.PNG Holiday festival L15 11.PNG Holiday festival L15 12.PNG Holiday festival L15 7.PNG holiday festival L15 14.PNG holiday festival L15 15.PNG holiday festival L15 16.PNG Holiday festival L15 17.PNG Holiday festival L15 18.PNG Holiday festival L15 19.PNG holiday festival L15 20.PNG holiday festival L15 21.PNG holiday festival L15 22.PNG holiday festival L15 23.PNG Holiday Festival Quests Level 30 Holiday_festival_L30_1.PNG The remainder of the Holiday quests can be found here: https://docs.google.com/document/d/1pkYGHSOjHkmYAFWto-sRwRGzO-WqNxTcPjxMRVthWH0/edit?usp=sharing |-|Winter Fishing and Recipes= The Winter feast recipes require special Winter Fish. Catching Winter Fish requires special bait studied in the Science Machine. Category:Event